


Thoughts at night

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, The Book of Love: A Creek Fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: Tweek wakes up at night and thinks about the past





	Thoughts at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic was originally made for the "The Book of Love: A Creek Fanzine" (here's the links to their [Tumblr](https://thebookoflovezine.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BookOfLoveCreek)), and we're now able to make them public! I hope you enjoy it, and check the Tumblr or Twitter of the zine to see all the amazing stuff made by the other artists and writers <3

Tweek blinks slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark of the night. After some time, he can clearly see the stars adorning Craig’s ceiling, and Tweek sighs: he doesn’t need to look at the time on his phone to know that it’s an ungodly hour to be awake, and sadly he also knows that he won’t be able to return to sleep now.

 

Tweek then hears his boyfriend snoring very softly and rolls to his side to see his face.  
Craig has one cheek squashed on the pillow, and his mouth a little open, the quiet snores coming out of him. Tweek can’t help but smile at the sight, knowing very well that he’s one of the few people than can see him so beautiful; not that Craig is not beautiful awake —most of the school clearly agrees with his boyfriend being good-looking— but this side of him is something not a lot of people see, and that makes Tweek remember why some people look at him like he’s crazy when he says that _Craig is cute, really! Not only amazing, but very cute too!_

 

Tweek is deep in love with this dork.

 

With just his thoughts and the moon as company, Tweek ends up remembering the wild day that made him realize he was in love with Craig.

* * *

 

 

He can’t point exactly when it happened, but he remembers it was around winter last year —3 months after the traumatizing yaoi incident—, in one of their very common sleepovers at Craig’s house. They were playing a fighting game, and both of them were at equal grounds, the counter being at 2-2.

  
“Whoever loses the next match” Craig announced with his stoic voice, “has to do whatever the winner says.”

“WHAT?!” Tweek’s entire body jerked at his boyfriend. “No way man, thatistoomuchpressure! And I don’t want to youtomake me do weird stuff!”

 

Craig looked at him, his face not showing a single trace of emotion. “Do you really think I’ll order you something you don’t want to do?”

At that, Tweek’s cheeks went a little pink, and he looked at the ground. “N-no.”

“Then it’s settled.” And with that, Craig started the match, making Tweek frantically grab his controller.

 

Both of them played with a lot of intensity, and some minutes and a lot of curses later, Tweek’s character landed the final blow onto Craig’s, winning the match. He felt very happy, and he turned around with a bright smile to Craig, who looked at him with his usual face… until a sly smile appeared.

“Congratulations on winning the practice match.”

“PRACTICE!?” Tweek dropped the controller, and saw disgusted how his boyfriend was laughing at his dispense. “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

 

Craig was trying to stop his laugh to no avail, holding a hand over his mouth. So Tweek decided to give him a reason to really laugh.

With no time to react, Craig found himself being tickled by Tweek, and that really made him laugh. “Twe — please stop! I — TWEEK!”

Then Craig was also tickling Tweek, and the both of them were seeing who would make the other laugh more. That went on for some time, both of them rolling on the ground, and maybe they both received some kicks, until Tweek realized that Craig’s laughter was becoming more and more quiet, and that worried Tweek until he realized he was on top of his boyfriend, each of his legs on one side, and their faces were really close. Tweek felt his entire body hot, and was pretty sure that his cheeks resembled more a tomato than anything else, and when he took a look at Craig, he was pretty sure he was gonna combust.

 

His boyfriend was looking up to him from the ground, his cheeks pink and his mouth a little open, trying to catch his breath. The moment Tweek saw his lips, his own mouth opened.

 

“Kiss me,” Tweek said out of breath. “I won, uh.” He cleared his throat and avoided Craig’s eyes. “The bet.”

 

A second of silence later, and every bit of Tweek’s mind  was screaming at him to get away from there and thinking of a million of possible outcomes —all with negative results—, when he felt a hand in his neck that pushed him down.

Craig’s lips were on his, and every thought was thrown out the window because, holy shit, Craig was kissing him. This was their first kiss, and holy shit Craig’s lips were soft and they tasted sweet and —

 

Holy shit.

 

After what seemed like hours —but probably took one second—, Craig pulled back, looked at him with red cheeks, something Tweek had never seen. “Can I get up?”

 

The rest of the night Tweek was basically a shaking tomato, because at that time he didn’t understand what he was feeling. He had never felt something like this: like his heart was gonna explode, and his belly felt happy, like he had bubbles inside.

 

It wasn’t until Craig went to grab a shower and Tweek helped his mom with the dishes,  when he decided to ask her about it. Tweek didn’t say that he and Craig had kissed —Oh god no—, but he explained the feelings that he was having, asking her is she knew what it was. Tweek heard his mother laugh softly, and when he looked up she was smiling knowingly at him.

  
“That is called love, Tweek.”

* * *

 

A grunt snaps Tweek out of his thoughts and makes him see his boyfriend moving in the bed. Tweek doesn’t need to ask if he’s awake.

“Did I wake you up?”

Craig scratches his eyes with one of his hands. “Nope.” Then, in one swift movement, embraces Tweek and puts his face in his boyfriend’s hair. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Tweek feels his face start to heat up. “Oh, n-nothing.” Very smooth, Tweek.

Craig simply hums, but Tweek knows that his boyfriend will worry about that, so he takes a big breath and decides to go for another route. “I have a question.”

 

“What is it?”

“When...” Tweek inhales and exhales to calm himself, and Craig’s hand drawing circles in his back certainly helps, “did you realized that you loved me?”

 

Craig stops moving for a second, and Tweek worries that maybe this question is too personal, but his boyfriend calmly returns to draw circles. “That’s what you were thinking?”

 

Tweek hums softly, and after that both of them stay quiet; he knows Craig is not the best with words, that it takes him some time to know what to say, so Tweek waits patiently.

A couple of minutes later, Craig draws back his face from Tweek’s hair and puts himself at level eye. “You remember when we sang Put it Down?”

 

Tweek feels his cheeks heat up and covers his face with his hands. “Oh god.”

Craig chuckles, retrieving one of his hand from Tweek’s back and using it to grab one of his hands. “When you played Put it Down, I knew you were going to be good, but still. I didn’t expect you to be that good, you know?”

 

Tweek doesn’t say anything, and Craig continues talking quietly. “Then, some months later,I remember going to your home. When I went up your room, I caught you singing.”

 

Tweek’s mind stops functioning at that point, because he remembers that moment in particular: he was singing his soul out doodling in some papers when he turned around and saw Craig standing in the door to his room. At that time, that was easily in the top 5 most embarrassing moments in his life.

  
And later that day, they kissed for the first time.

 

“When I opened the door and saw you singing, I was gonna call you, but...

Craig looks down, collecting his thoughts. Tweek feels his eyes sting.

 

“When I heard you sing,when I saw you there, it made me realize that you were even more amazing than I could ever imagine.” Craig looks at Tweek again directly in the eyes. “It made me realize that you have this entire universe inside you, and... I wanna see it all.”

 

Tweek feels his heart stop beating for a second, and some tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He puts his head on Craig’s chest, the other boy embracing him again.

 

“I… I love you, C-craig.”

“I love you too, Tweek.”

If Craig feels his shirt getting wet from the tears, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he just kisses Tweek’s temple and draws circles on his back until both of them fall asleep again.


End file.
